


The d20 Made Them Do It

by Galacsea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, If things are wrong it's cuz i did it before season 6, Lance is a furry?!?!?, M/M, Neko Lance I guess, Verbal Humiliation, Written right after the trailer for season six, based off the d&d episode screenshots, idek, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacsea/pseuds/Galacsea
Summary: {Shance D&D episode}Inspiration:“They start the dnd episode and Lance has those cute ears and Shiro is a furry as well and then he has to restrain himself because he really just wants to fuck Lance against the nearest tree and then they discover he has a tail too and boom, Shiro’s so gone and then they fuck.”(Idea provided by Skyescraper, they write amazing fics so you should check them out.)





	The d20 Made Them Do It

The whole team had been transported into some kind of odd alternate reality, and they honestly shouldn’t even be surprised anymore, they knew alternate realities existed so of course there were some whacky ones. 

Said universe that they were currently in was strangely familiar...

They were in a dense forest, tall trees towering over them and gathering into a green cloud of leaves, the various shades merging together while casting speckled shadows down onto the group below. The atmosphere was ominous, fog drifting between the thick tree trunks, pooling around the paladin’s feet.

“This is totally like D&D!” Lance suddenly exclaimed as they all looked around, trying to figure out the new environment.  
Pidge gasped, “It is! Does that mean we’re going to have to do certain tasks based on a d20 roll?” Their brow raised slightly, looking around. “Cause if so then this is quite risky since you can randomly die and all-” 

“You’re a dwarf I’m guessing?” Lance snickered as he looked at Pidge, who seemed even shorter than usual, if even possible. “And I’m probably closest to a wolf-folk- I guess they’re not completely the same, but close enough.” He said, reaching up to fiddle with the fluffy brown ears on top of his head.

Pidge snorted. “You’re finally in your true form, a furry.”

While the two bickered about whether Lance was a furry or not and then the discussion turns back to what species the others were, Allura shouting about how they needed to get back to the castle, Shiro was having a crisis. Lance’s ears were so adorable, and they didn’t help with the fact that Shiro had been crushing on Lance for months. He was just so pretty, the way he smirked while flirting with Allura or other aliens, the way he’d subtly make sure everyone’s doing okay, even if almost everyone brushed it off as Lance joking around, all of it was just so alluring!

Lance turned around in a circle, a long fluffy brown tail following behind him. He gasped, “I have a tail too!” The tail started to wag in his excitement. “Oh heck yeah! That’s cool as hell!” 

Shiro did his best to not lose it right then and there. Lance had a tail. That was adorable and hot as hell. His mind wandered to not-so-innocent places though. He imagined being able to tug on Lance’s tail, pounding into him while hold and pulling his tail, listening to Lance mewl and moan for him as he did.

Okay. That was tempting.

“Uh well- I gotta take a leak cause I didn’t before everything that lead us to be here.” Lance said, walking off into the forest.

“Nice, we totally needed to know.” Pidge replied sarcastically as they all watched Lance disappear in the forest. 

Shiro gulped. “Yeah me too.” He commented with a soft chuckle, walking off in a different direction so the others wouldn’t be suspicious. Once he was deep into the forest he started to make his way to the direction Lance had went.

Having just finished his business, Lance zipped up his pants, humming softly to himself. He suddenly felt large hands on his hips and someone’s chest pressed against his back. Lance’s breath hitched, hearing the other speak.

“No need to put those back on..” He muttered, his hands moving to Lance’s crotch. Of course, if Lance told him no he’d immediately stop and apologise.

Lance bit his lip, “S-shiro-?” He gasped out quietly, feeling his warm breath on his neck and head, causing his ears to twitch. 

“Mhm..” Shiro’s hand groped at Lance’s crotch. “You okay with this..?” He muttered out the question quietly into Lance’s ear, holding him closer and tighter.

Letting out a shaky breath, he nodded, pressing his ass back as his tail wagged behind him. Lance never admitted it but he had a crush on Shiro for ages. Sure, he admired him and thought of him as a hero back at the garrison, but after meeting him and being around him every day in person he had fallen for him. Shiro was just so perfect and gorgeous, it felt like a dream to be in the situation he was.

Hands slipped down the waistband of his pants and boxers, stroking over Lance’s hardening cock, making him quietly gasp. Shiro rubbed the tip, getting Lance harder and harder by the second as he ground his own boner down on Lance’s ass.

He tugged down Lance’s pants and then his underwear, leaving them to rest around his knees, Lance’s thighs pressing together out of embarrassment to hide his erection.

The forest was dead silent, nothing but soft gasps and pants of breath coming from the two of them and filling the empty air, ending the suffocating and eerie silence. A few lizard-like creatures scattered around, though besides from that the paladins in the forest were the only signs of life, leaving Lance and Shiro isolated, left to their lonesome to do as they pleased with each other, no one else knowing of what the two were doing in the woods against a tree. 

Shiro bent Lance over, pushing at his back between his shoulder blades, gripping the back of his neck roughly.

The grip on his neck caused Lance to freeze up, much like a cat when its neck was held. He let out a quiet mewl, arching his back as his hands clenched into fists while resting against the rough bark of the tree trunk.

Smirking, he moved his hand around, leaving Lance’s cock hard and throbbing, not paying it any attention as his hand rubbed his ass. Shiro’s fingers rubbed his hole. He dropped to his knees behind Lance, spreading his cheeks with both of his hands. His tongue flicked out, licking at Lance’s puckered hole, causing him to let out a choked whimper of surprise. Shiro’s tongue pushed inside, sucking and nibbling at his sensitive ring of muscle. Lance’s reactions were definitely worth every second of it. He was letting out mewls and moans, his hole clenching around Shiro’s tongue as it thrust in and out of him.

“If you want more you’ll have to beg for it.” Shiro growled out roughly, his hand moving up to hold onto Lance’s tail, tugging it up so Lance raised his ass and hips slightly, allowing him to push his tongue further inside his tight hole.

Lance whimpered, gasping and mewling as his tail was pulled. “Please- Please- Oh god- please~ I-i need more~!” He whined desperately, shamelessly begging for more.

Breathlessly chuckling, he moved back, standing up again. Shiro’s fingers rubbed at his hole, slipping two inside, it being much easier now Lance’s hole was coated in his saliva.Lance gasped and moaned, his legs shaking underneath him from the pleasure.

Shiro thrust his fingers in and out, spreading them apart to stretch his tight hole out further. 

“You look so hot with those ears..” He muttered, nibbling at said ears, his hot breath blowing against the sensitive fur, making Lance shudder. Shiro pulled on his tail again, shoving his fingers in even deeper. “Good boy, you’re going to take me so well.” He pushed in the third, stretching him more.

It didn’t take long for Lance to be a mewling, moaning mess underneath him, Shiro having found his prostate and took advantage of it immediately by slamming his fingers into it over and over.

Pulling his fingers out, Shiro tugged down his pants and underwear just enough for his member to spring free. “You want this kitten?” He asked, rubbing his dick over Lance’s Lance hole, coating it with his pre-cum.

Lance whined and quickly nodded, “Please~!”

Chuckling softly, he pushed in the tip, slowly pushing in all the way while Lance gasped and moaned, shaking under him. “O-oh god- Y-you’re huge~!” Lance whined, pressing his hips back for more.

Shiro's thrusts quickly sped up, starting to pound in and out of Lance's tight hole. His hand moved up, rubbing at Lance's ear while his other hand rubbed and tugged on his tail, pulling Lance's ass back by it to get his cock deeper inside his tight, warm walls. He pushed Lance up further against the tree, going harder and faster as he pulled on his tail roughly and stroked his ears.

Lance moaned, his cock bouncing between his legs with the thrusts. "Daddy~!" He moaned out accidentally, the kink and name slipping unintentionally.

Shiro smiled, "You belong to your daddy kitten~" He purred out, nibbling at his ear as his hips pistoned into him. He went along with it, finding it extremely hot when Lance called him daddy, so he definitely didn't mind it, if anything he wanted him to say more.

"P-please daddy- please- P-please- I need to c-cum- so close~!" He mewled out, his tail wagging as much as it could in Shiro's tight grip as he tugged on it.

"Cum then slut, I want you to cum kitten, cum for me." He growled out, thrusting in deeper. Shiro felt close as well, a knot forming in his stomach as his muscles clenched, feeling extremely close to his release. It didn't take long for Lance to moan loudly, cum splattering and shooting onto the forest floor. Shiro pulled out, jerking off his cock until he came too, making sure his cum went on the ground. As much as he wanted to fill Lance with cum that'd be much harder to clean up.

Lance panted and gasped, his legs shaking, though that was fixed when Shiro swiftly pulled him back so Lance could lean on him. He stroked his hair, gently rubbing behind his fluffy ears. "Good boy.." He muttered.

They both quickly got cleaned up, pulling their clothes on and smoothing down their hair, and tail in Lance's case, so they didn't look like they had just fucked in the woods.

Returning back to the others, they were met with questioning stares.

"What took you so long?" Hunk asked worriedly, "We were worrying that you had gotten hurt."

"Sorry, buddy!" Lance chirped, chuckling nervously as he tried to not seem like he had been fucked within an inch of his life. "Turns out we both got lost on the way back and then bumped into each other and eventually got back." He lied, Shiro's hand discreetly resting on his ass, fiddling with his tail and reminding him of the fun they had had.


End file.
